Das Blut des Drachen
by warteacher
Summary: Die Tochter des Drachenblutes wandelt auf den Spuren ihres Vaters, über den sie fast nichts weiss und stößt aus ein Vermächtnis, das ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen überschreitet. Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt ;) Freu mich über reviews und follows
1. Erwachen

**Hey Leute dass ist meine erste Fanfiction, also erwartet nicht zu viel xD**

 **Es geht um die Tochter des Drachenblutes, die seine** **bl** **utige Vergangenheit ergründen will, dabei die große Liebe findet und sich einer neuen Bedrohung für Tamriel gegenüber sieht.**

 **Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich in der story auch lemon vorkommen lasse und ja, werde ich, aber die Geschichte wird sich um etwas anderes drehen...**

 **Viel Spaß beim lesen ^^**

* * *

 _ **Das Blut des Drachen**_

 **Kapitel 1 Erwachen**

Na Danke das ist mal wieder einer der beschissensten Tage im Jahr, wobei das Wetter hier ist ja eigentlich immer so – kalt und es schneit so,dass man die Hand vor Augen kaum erkennt.

Es war Winter in Skyrim, was bedeutete, dass man entweder verhungert oder Jagen geht. Da mein Vater und ich kein Interesse am sterben hatten mussten wir wohl oder übel raus und uns etwas zum Essen zu besorgen, auch wenn das Wetter an sich schon genug war um jemanden umzubringen.

In dieser eiskalten Nacht verschwand mein Vater, Valen Sarius. Obwohl ich die Gegend gut kannte wusste ich in dem Schneesturm nicht einmal mehr wo ich war. Irgendwo in der Nähe von Dämmerstern? Oder doch eher bei Winterfeste? Mist. Sich in einem der Gebirge Skyrims zu verlaufen war das letzte was man tun sollte wenn man alt werden wollte.

Ich fand einige verwehte Spuren im Schnee und obwohl ich nicht einmal erkennen konnte was sie hier hinterlassen hat folgte ich ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit roch ich Blut – ich hatte meinen Vater oft nach meinen übernatürlichen Sinnen gefragt aber er sagte nur das läge in der Familie – _menschliches_ Blut.

Mist, wenn das das Blut meines Vaters war... Ich wollte es mir nicht ausmalen …

Was wenn er tot ist ? Von einem Eistroll angefallen ? Oder eine Klippe hinabgestürzt ? Wie sollte ich dann überleben ?

Solche Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf als ich vorsichtig und mit erhobenem Speer dem Geruch folgte. Plötzlich hörte ich ein unmenschliches Grunzen – ein Eistroll ?

Vater sagte wenn ich auf einen treffen sollte müsste ich rennen und dürfte mich nicht umdrehen, aber was wenn er hier irgendwo verletzt liegt und meine Hilfe braucht. Valen hatte mich seit ich denken konnte im Gebrauch aller möglichen Waffen unterrichtet und ich bildete mir einiges darauf ein.

Also schlug ich alle Vernunft in den Wind und bewegte mich weiter zum Ursprung des Blutgeruchs.

Schließlich fand ich eine kleine Höhle – darin wartete garantiert ein Troll darauf, dass ich mich als Nachspeise anbat.

Ich ging weiter und als ich die Höhle betrat schlug mir der Abartigste Geruch entgegen,den ich mir vorstellen konnte. Mein ganzer Körper wollte nur noch rennen, aus Angst vor dem was ich vorfinden könnte wenn ich weiterging und dem Verlangen von dem Geruch wegzukommen.

Aber ich bis die Zähne zusammen und ging weiter.

Der immer stärker werdende Geruch verschlug mir ohnehin den Atem und der grauenhafte Anblick tat den Rest dazu mich beinahe bewusstlos werden zu lassen.

Ein riesiger Eistroll riss gerade einer bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfleischten Leiche das Herz heraus und fras es.

Der tote trug die zerfetzten Überreste einer Lederrüstung wie mein Vater sie Trug.

„Vater … "flüsterte ich wie traumatisiert. Er war der Einzige Mensch den ich wirklich kannte, wir haben immer einsam aber zufrieden an diesem Berg gelebt. „Vater … nein d-das kann nicht sein" Ich sank auf die Knie. Für mich war gerade die Welt aus den Fugen geraten.

Der Toll hatte mich bemerkt und schnüffelte, seine drei hässlichen kleinen Augen auf mich gerichtet.

Ich würde sterben.

Entweder hier, oder später weil mein Vater nicht mehr lebte und mich die Wölfe aufspürten.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun ?

Ich konnte vor Schock keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Es war vorbei. Ich würde in meinem ganzen Leben nicht von diesem verdammten Berg herunterkommen. Wäre ich doch nur nicht so neugierig gewesen.

 _Steh auf. Beweg dich oder willst du sterben?_ _Soll alles was Valen für dich getan hat umsonst gewesen sein ? Willst du sein Vermächtnis so untergehen lassen ?_

Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf brachte mich wieder zu Sinnen. Entweder ich würde sterben oder kämpfen, zum weglaufen war es nun zu spät.

Mein Vater würde nicht umsonst gestorben sein.

Ich packte meinen Speer fester und stand wieder auf.

Die kleinen Augen des Eistrolls blickten mich böse an. Die Bestie hatte wohl gedacht ich würde kampflos aufgeben.

An diesem Tag schwor ich auf den Tod meines Vaters, dass ich niemals sterben würde ohne gekämpft zu haben.

In meinen Augen brannte das Feuer der Rache und meine Hände flammten auf. Ich wusste weder woher das Feuer Kam, noch warum es sich nur angenehm warm anfühlte statt mich zu verbrennen, aber ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun als mich darum zu kümmern.

Eine Bestie wartete darauf getötet zu werden.

Das Mistvieh rannte mit aufgerissenem Maul auf mich zu und wollte mich mit seinen messerscharfen Krallen auseinandernehmen.

Ich wich ungelenk aus und versuchte es mit meinem Speer zu verletzen, aber hinterließ keine nennenswerte Wunde, stattdessen wurde der Troll nur wütender und Schlug mit mit seiner Pranke nach mir und traf mich im ich gegen die Höhlenwand sank, schnappte ich nach Luft. Weil das Leder meiner Jagdkleidung den Schlag abdämpfte hatte ich nur ein paar Kratzer, aber es tat weh wie Scheisse.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurappeln als der Troll näher kam, konnte mir vor Angst aber nicht bewegen.

Sollte ich jetzt doch noch als Trollfutter enden ?

Mich hatte der Mut aber noch nicht ganz verlassen und die Bestie ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt als sie auf mich zukam – genug Zeit um etwas tief in mir zu wecken.

Langsam stand ich wider auf und ignorierte den Schmerz, der Wie ein Höllenfeuer brannte.

Ich wusste selbst nicht was ich tat, mein Überlebensinstinkt hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und ich spürte dass sich tief in mir eine Macht regte, von der ich bisher nichts wusste.

Eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf flehte mich an zu rennen, als ich dem sichtlich verwirrten Troll in die Augen sah.

„Also bist du Drecksvieh doch nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst"

Langsam überkam mich brennender Hass als ich daran dachte, dass das Ding, das mich gerade anstarrte meinen Vater getötet hatte.

In meinen Augen brannte das Feuer der Rache und mein gesamter Körper flammte auf.

Ich wusste weder woher das Feuer kam, noch warum es sich nur angenehm warm anfühlte statt mich zu verbrennen, aber ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun als mich darum zu kümmern.

Eine Bestie wartete darauf getötet zu werden.

Als der Troll das Feuer sah stürzte er sich auf mich.

Ich spürte das Adrenalin durch meine Adern rauschen und wurde schneller als je zuvor.

Es war als würde die Zeit langsamer vergehen als ich geschickt auswich.

Ich stieß in meinen Flammen stehenden Speer mit brennendem Hass in den Nacken des Trolls.

Er versank tief im Fleisch und blieb stecken als das Monstrum zusammenbrach.

Es war tot. Ich war gerade einmal sechzehn und habe einen Eistroll getötet.

Gerade als mich das berauschende Gefühl des Sieges über kam brach ich neben meinem toten Vater zusammen.

* * *

 **So, das wars mit Kapitel 1, andere sind in Arbeit.**

 **Was ist wohl mit Lucia passiert ?**

 **Was macht sie jetzt, ohne jemanden in ganz Skyrim, den sie kennt ?**

 **Ihr erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel, bis dann ^^**

 **Natürlich freue ich mich über sinnvolle Kritik, reviews und follows ;)**


	2. Abschied

**Kapitel 2 ist da !**

 **Ok ich sollte aufhören, offensichtliches zu schreiben ...**

 **Naja jedenfalls noch keine reviews (in die ihr gerne Vorschläge schreiben könnt, ich werd schaun, dass ich sie einbrigen kann ;), aber das war klar, ich schreib ja noch nicht lange.**

 **Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, was mit Lucia passiert ist, oder wie sie den Troll töten konnte, müsst ihr weiterlesen...**

 **Und ich sollte endlich aufhören** **, euch vom lesen abzuhalten, also viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2 ^^**

* * *

 **Kapitel 2 Abschied**

Eine ganze Weile saß ich nur da und sah auf die tote Bestie, immer noch vom Schock gelähmt.

Ich wusste weder wie ich es geschafft hatte einen verdammten EISTROLL zu töten.

Die Viecher zählen zu dem Schlimmsten was Skyrim zu bieten hatte und wurden von Bauern und Soldaten gleichermaßen gefürchtet. Doch irgendetwas hatte ich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Irgendwie hatte mein Körper, der mittlerweile wieder ganz normal war, angefangen zu brennen.

Aber ich musste hier weg. Der Gestank, die Leiche, das alles war zu viel. Ich übergab mich von Ekel geschüttelt, als ich den toten Troll ansah. Er war verbrannt und ich hatte wild auf ihn eingestochen,als er schon tot war. Es war einfach widerlich.

Endlich schaffte ich es aufzustehen, wann bin ich eigentlich auf die Knie gegangen ? Ich wusste es nicht mehr.

Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Ich ging zu dem Leichnam und bedankte mich für alles, was mein Vater mir beigebracht hatte.

„Ohne dich würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen, sondern Trollfutter sein. Danke."

Nachdem der Sturm einige Stunden später vorbei war erwies ich ihm die letzte Ehre und begrub ihn an seiner Lieblingsstelle in am Gipfel des Berges. Da ich mit ihm allein gelebt hatte wusste ich nicht viel, was ich ihm sagen konnte, wenn ich ihn das letzte mal sah und es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit für mich ihn dort hoch zu schleifen und ein Grab in dem gefrorenen Boden auszuheben.

Aber es war das Mindeste,was ich für ihn tun konnte.

Als ich ihn begraben hatte weinte ich eine letzte Träne um ihn.

Er hatte immer gesagt, dass er eines Tages sterben würde und ich dann allein weiterleben müsste.

Also gab ich mir einen Ruck und begrub meine Trauer tief in meinem Herzen.

Die Aussicht hier war atemberaubend und ich konnte in der Ferne ein altes nordisches Hügelgrab erkennen.

„Darin wimmelt es wahrscheinlich nur so vor Draugr", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Diese Untoten bewohnten praktisch jedes alte Grab in Skyrim.

Nun da ich mit diesem teil meines Lebens abgeschlossen hatte, war ich deutlich fröhlicher, unbewusst dessen, was noch kommen sollte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte. Zurück zur Hütte gehen und als Einsiedler leben?

Nein, zu langweilig. In einer der großen Städte leben? Auch nicht. Vielleicht auf den Spuren der Vergangenheit meines Vaters durch Skyrim ziehen und Abenteuer erleben? Nun, das hört sich schon besser an.

Es war wohl die dümmste aber wichtigste Endscheidung meines Lebens.

Aus der Hütte in der mein Vater und ich gelebt haben seit ich denken kann nahm ich alles, was ich brauchen würde um zu überleben. Meine Mutter hatte ich nie gekannt, nun würde ich allein zurecht kommen müssen.

Als ich die Habseligkeiten Valens durchsuchte, um sein gutes Messer zu finden, stieß ich auf ein altes Buch, das er geschrieben hatte, obwohl ich sie selten gesehen hatte, erkannte ich Handschrift sofort.

Ich schlug es auf und las, was mir mein Vaterhinterlassen hatte.

Liebe Lucia,

ich hoffe du findest diesen Brief erst, wenn ich tot bin, auch wenn das hoffentlich noch lange dauert.

Wenn ich eines Tages sterbe trauer nicht um mich.

Du musst weiterleben, denn du birgst ein uraltes Vermächtnis in dir.

Früher habe ich dir doch immer Geschichten vom Drachenblut erzählt, das Bestien tötete, Fürstentümer von Banditen säuberte und andere Abenteuer erlebte.

Das war ich. In meinen Adern, und so auch in deinen Fließt das Blut der Drachen. Nicht nur das, ich war viel mehr.

Das Drachenblut, ein Werwolf und Vampier. Manche nannten mich einen Kriegshelden, andere einen lang prophezeiten Retter, Nachfahre des Nerevanine auch Vampierschlächter als ich das Mächtigste Vampiergeschlecht Tamriels beinahe ausrottete. Nur eine überlebte den Tag als ich die Dämmerwacht zur Burg Volkihar führte, sie war deine Mutter.

Leider hast du sie nie gekannt. Nie habe ich eine Frau so geliebt wie Serana und ich zerbrach beinahe als sie bei deiner Geburt starb. Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich mich nicht aus Verweiflung von einer Klippe stürzte, oder mir mein Schwert in die Brust rammte, auch wen ich oft darüber nachdachte.

Du, Lucia, bist mein Erbe, und das Blut der Drachen, der Vampierfürsten, Werwölfe und ja, vielleicht auch das eines lang verschollenen Dunmerischen Helden fließt in deinen Adern.

Du musst leben, wenn ich sterbe und die Welt vor einem drohendem Unheil bewahren.

Nur du bist in der Lage dazu und ich hinterlasse alles, was ich meinerzeit brauchte, um Drachen, Riesen, Vampiere und schlimmeres zu besiegen.

Such am höchsten Brett des Regals nach einem kleinen Hebel und versuch es zu7 verschieben, während du den Hebel drückst6.

Darunter befindet sich ein Keller, mit meiner alten Ausrüstung.

Nimm sie und geh dann nach Osten. Einige Kilometer nördlich findest du ein

Langhaus.

Dort wird Lydia, mein treuer Huskarl auf dich warten.

Zeig ihr diesen Brief und sie wird dich bei sich aufnehmen.

Sie wird dir das Kämpfen beibringen, und dich mit den Kräften, die deine Mutter und ich dir vererbt haben vertraut machen.

Aber sie wird dir nur eine Zeit lang helfen können, denn die Macht, die tief in dir schläft, musst du selbst wecken.

In Liebe, Valen

Im Licht weilt die Gerechtigkeit, im Schatten die Macht.

Wähle deinen Pfad mit Bedacht.

Das war zu viel um es alles auf einmal zu verstehen. Ich las den Brief wieder und wieder, bis ich endlich begriff, was ich gerade las.

Valen, das Drachenblut ? Ein Vampier ? Ein Werwolf ? Der Held, der den Bürgerkrieg beendete ?

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Mein Vater das alles zusammen gewesen sein soll, doch warum sollte er in seiner letzten Nachricht lügen ?

Plötzlich hatte ich so viele Fragen. Warum hatte er es verheimlicht ? Warum lebte er nicht in seinem Anwesen in Hjalmarsch ? Oder in einem Palast in der Hauptstadt ? Er hätte sich zum König von Skyrim erklären können, als er den Krieg fast schon im Alleingang gewann. Warum hat er es nicht getan ?

Warum hatte er es mir nie erzählt ?

Ich spürte, wie mir Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen.

Hatte er mir nicht vertraut ? Immer wieder die Frage warum hatte er nichts gesagt ? Nun war er tot. Nur, weil er, trotz seines hohen Standes einfach verschwand und mich auch einem einsamen Berg großzog.

Warum ?

Die einzige Möglichkeit, an Antworten zu kommen, war der geheime Keller. Was verbarg sich dort, dass ich es nie sehen hatte dürfen ?

Meine Neugier wurde größer als die Trauer um seinen Tod, die mir wieder hochgekommen war.

Ich musste wissen, was dort unten war.

Langsam ging ich zu dem Regal und tat, was in dem Brief Beschrieben war.

* * *

 **Was wird Lucia wohl in dem rätselhaften Keller finden ?**

 **Lest es im nächsten Kapitel ^^**


	3. Vermächtnis

**Ich hoffe euch hat "Das Blut des Drachen" bisher gefallen und fandet es nicht zuuu schlecht xD**

 **Na dann, viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3 ^^**

* * *

 **Vermächtnis**

Im Keller war es verdammt dunkel, also beschwor ich eine Lichtkugel.

Als ich kurz die kleine Sphäre betrachtete begann ich zu begreifen, dass er mir Magie, Schwertkampf und Schießkunst nur zu einem Zweck beigebracht hatte: Um mich auf die Zeit vorzubereiten, die kommen würde, sollte er sterben.

Zuversicht, dass mein Vater wohl Gründe für alles das er tat hatte, kehrte zurück.

Ich zweifelte nicht länger an seinem Vertrauen und machte mich daran seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und stieg tiefer hinab.

Eine grobe Treppe führte einige Meter hinab, bevor ich mich in in einer Kammer wiederfand, die viermal so groß war, wie unsere Hütte.

Als ich mich in den Raum wagte, erschrak ich kurz, als magische Fackeln aufloderten.

Mein Vater hatte alles vorbereitet.

 _Nimm dir, was du brauchst_

Ich erschauderte, als ich die Stimme wiedererkannte, die ich bereits in der Trollhöhle gehört hatte.

„Wer bist du?",

fragte ich zögerlich in die Stille.

 _Das Vermächtnis deines Vaters._

Die kalte Stimme ließ mich wieder erschaudern.

„Wie meinst du das ?"

 _Dein Vater hat dich mit einem mächtigen Zauber belegt, um dich zu schützen, sollte er sterben._

„Und dieser Zauber … bist du ?".

fragte ich unsicher.

 _Ja … Quasi die Stimme der Vernunft … er wusste du würdest eine brauchen_

Was sollte das jetzt heißen ? War ich etwa unvernünftig ? Jetzt übertrieb Valen aber.

Die Stimme kicherte ein wenig

 _Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass du so reagieren würdest_

Warte, du weißt, was ich denke ?

 _Naja, da in deinem Kopf bin ist das logisch, schätz ich mal._

Na danke. Jetzt hab ich entweder ne Stimme im Kopf, die Valen mir irgendwie eingepflanzt hat, oder ich werd irre.

 _Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bist du bei bester geistiger Gesundheit._

Ich werd irre.

 _Wir werden sehn._

Ich schüttelte mich und konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Umgebung.

Es war unglaublich.

In der Kammer standen acht Rüstungen, für die ziemlich jeder töten würde.

Ich erkannte nur die einfache, aber sichtlich gut verarbeitete Stahlrüstung und einen leichten Lederharnisch, der Rest bestand aus Materialien, die ich nicht kannte.

Zögerlich betrachtete ich die beeindruckendste: sie war aus Schwarzem Metall geschmiedet und war mit blutroten Ornamenten verziert.

Die Rüstung schien eine dunkle Aura auszustrahlen und ich zuckte, als ich ein Wispern hörte. Mit Zacken bewehrt und dem Wispern wirkte sie angsteinflößend, obwohl sie nur regungslos auf einem Podest stand.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich mich, als ich von der Rüstung zurückwich.

 _Eine daedrische Rüstung_

Ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt

Ich würde mich nie an diese Stimme gewöhnen, aber ich war zu neugierig, um mich zu beschweren.

Was ist daedrisch ?

Ich starte immer noch den Helm mit den rot glühenden Augen an. Die Ornamente strahlten eine pulsierende Macht aus...

 _Hör auf hinzuschauen, oder es nimmt deine Seele auf._

WAS ?

Endlich konnte ich mich von dem Anblick wegreißen.

 _Die Daedra sind mächtige, aber verdorbene Wesen. Sie haben sechzehn Prinzen, Götter, die Sterblichen manchmal ihre Gunst erweisen._

 _Solange ein Daedra nicht will, dass du seine Rüstung trägst, wird es reichen sie anzustarren, um dich zu töten._

UND SO WAS HAT VALEN IM KELLER RUMLIEGEN !?

 _Beruhig dich. Wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass du mit dem selben Daedra einem Packt eingehst, hätte er dir Rüstung nicht hinterlassen._

„Woher willst du das wissen ?, fragte ich etwas ruhiger.

 _Ich glaube, dein Vater hat mir einiges an Wissen gegeben, als er mich schuf._

„Weißt du alles, was Valen wusste ?" Ich wurde neugierig. Wusste das Ding in meinem Kopf

– wie nenne ich es eigentlich ? - etwas über die Pläne meines Vaters ?

Oder darüber warum er mir so viel verschwiegen hat ?

 _Weder noch, er hat sich alle Mühe gegeben manche Dinge im Dunklem zu lassen_

Ich hasse es wenn du meine Gedanken ließt.

 _Schon vergessen, dass ich in deinem Verstand wohne ?_

Vergiss es einfach. Sag mir lieber, aus was diese Rüstung gemacht ist.

Ich war vor einer anderen, bis auf dünne silberne Ornamente völlig schwarzen Rüstung stehngeblieben, zögerte aber, sie zu berühren, nachdem was mir die Stimme über die daedrische erzählt hat.

 _Das ist Ebenerz – das edelste, härteste und seltenste Metall, das Tamriel zu bieten hat – aber es ist sauschwer._

Die Stimme kicherte einwenig

 _Wie hat sich Valen vorgestellt, dass du diese Rüstungen anziehen sollst ?_

Ich versuchte den Harnisch anzuheben um ihn mir genauer anzusehen.

„Scheiße is der schwer !" Ich ließ das Ding gleich wieder fallen und es glitt mit einem erstaunlich leisem Geräusch zurück auf den Rüstungsständer.

 _Das hab ich gemeint, wie willst du die Rüstung tragen, wenn du sie nicht einmal anheben kannst._

Mich überkam die Erkenntnis, dass mein Vater größer und stärker als ich war und ich nie in der Lage sein könnte seine Rüstung zu tragen.

Meine Zweifel kehrten wieder zurück.

Hatte er etwa einen Fehler in seiner Planung ? Hatte er alles so gut vorbereitet nur um dann an so etwas vorhersehbaren zu scheitern ?

 _Unmöglich_

„Wie meinst du das ?" Die Gewissheit in der Aussage ließ mich innehalten.

 _Er hat zu gut geplant. Es muss einem Weg für dich geben, diese Rüstungen anzulegen._

Aber sie sind zu schwer und haben auch noch das falsche Format.

Ich dachte an meine nicht zu verachtende Oberweite. Diese Rüstungen wurden für Männer geschmiedet, und nicht für eine sechzehnjährige.

Ein weiteres Mal heute schrak ich zusammen.

Da flüsterte etwas.

Aus Angst es könnte schon wieder etwas hinter meiner Seele her sein, wie die daedrische Rüstung, machte ich einige Schritte zurück.

Aber statt einer fremden Sprache, die ich zuvor noch nie gehört hatte, vernahm ich Worte in der Gemeinen Zunge.

Keine Angst.

Ich tu dir nichts.

Ich werd echt irre !

Dieses Mal glaubte ich ernsthaft, dass mich der Tod meines Vater wahnsinnig gemacht hat.

 _Interessant_

 _Du bist nicht die Einzige verzauberte hier._

„Was jetzt schon wieder?" ,antwortete ich, fast schon überzeugt, dass ich mir das alles einbildete.

Wie sollte Valen solche Zauber gewoben haben ? Er war doch nur ein Jäger. Oder ?

Ich musste an den Brief denken. Der war definitiv echt.

Aber das alles war zu verrückt.

Ich kann dir helfen, was dein Problem mit der Passform betrifft.

Komm näher.

Die Stimme hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich und mit gemischten Gefühlen trat ich näher.

Mal sehen... Du bist viel kleiner als mein Schöpfer

„Dein Schöpfer ? Wer ist das ?" , langsam nahm die Neugier Überhand.

Dein Vater. Er sagte ich würde eines Tages dir gehören.

Ist dieser Tag gekommen ?

„Ja ..." , antwortete ich zögerlich weil mir die Trauer wieder hochkam.

„Er ist tot"

NEIN !

Der plötzliche Ausbruch ließ mich zusammenschrecken.

Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist …

Ich meinte Trauer in der Stimme zu hören.

Nun, ich werde dann wohl seinen Letzten Wunsch erfüllen …

Ich werde nun dir gehören.

Das wurde langsam echt zu viel.

Valen ist tot. Ich hab eine fremde Stimme in meinem Kopf und mein Vater hat mir eine sprechende Rüstung hinterlassen. Ich muss mir das einbilden...

 _Nein, du unterschätzt lediglich die Magie._

Mein Vater war kein Zauberer.

 _Es gibt vieles, dass du nicht über ihn weißt. Denk an den Brief._

Die Rüstung bewegt sich.

Und ich hatte gedacht mich könnte nichts mehr überraschen.

Das nachtschwarze Metall änderte einfach seine Form.

Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter, als ich die Magie spürte, die davon ausging.

Langsam wurde die Rüstung kleiner und schmäler, während sich der Harnisch an meine Größe anpasste.

Es war der letzte Wunsch des Schöpfers, dass ich dich Schütze und dem werde ich nachkommen.

Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich besonders gesprächig werde. Das sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass du etwas von mir hörst.

Ich stand wie angewurzelt da, als mir einfach zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf gingen.

 _Du solltest sie anprobierten_

Zögerlich trat ich näher und betrachtete die Rüstung.

Sie hatte genau meine Passform.

Naja kann ja nicht schaden es wenigstens zu versuchen

Ich hatte plötzlich keine Probleme mehr sie hochzuheben.

Sie ist plötzlich so leicht …

 _Ich sagte du unterschätzt die Magie_

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich jedes Teil an der richtigen Stelle hatte. Die Rüstung warwirklich viel leichter und auch einigermaßen bequem.

Daran könnt ich mich direkt gewöhnen

 _Du siehst auch ganz passabel aus_

 _Das Schwarz und der geschlossene Helm geben dir etwas geheimnisvolles, damit sollten die Leute auch Respekt vor dir haben._

 _Nicht, dass dich einmal irgendein Bandit auf blöde Gedanken kommt._

 _Du weißt was ich meine._

Das ließ mir einem kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, dass alleine Skyrim bereist?

Keine gute Idee...

 _Bevor du blindlinks an den Ort läufst, den Valen beschrieben hat, solltest du dir eine Waffe nehmen._

 _Und damit mein ich nicht das mickrige Jagdmesser das du dabeihast._

Als ich mich in der kleinen Kammer weiter umsah, bemerkte ich hinter jeder Rüstung ein Podest mit einer Auswahl an Waffen.

Es war immer das selbe Metall aus dem auch die zugehörige Rüstung gemacht war, also betrachtete ich die Ebenerzwaffen genauer.

Es war ein erstaunlich biegsamer Bogen darunter, der aber trotzdem fast so hart war wie das Schwert.

Ich konnte meine Augen gar nicht von der wunderschönen, aber extrem tödlich aussehenden Klinge nehmen. Sie Hatte wie der Bogen und die Rüstung verschlungene, silberne Ornamente und Runen auf dem schwarzen Ebenerz, aber was mich am meisten faszinierte, war der rote Schimmer, der sich entlang des Schwertes bewegte.

Was ist das ?

 _Eine Verzauberung, wahrscheinlich kannst du die Klinge entzünden, wenn es hart auf hart kommt._

Ich kann das Schwert mit purer Willenskraft _anzünden_ ?

 _Ja, das sollte funktionieren, aber komm nicht auf blöde Gedanken._

 _Der Zauber bezieht seine Macht aus einem Seelenstein._

Also lass ich lieber die Finger davon...

 _Noch was. Der Seelenstein ist schwarz. Also ist eine menschliche Seele darin gefangen_

WAS ? Da ist ein Mensch drin ?

 _Nur seine Seele. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Valen hat wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Banditen genommen, der nichts anderes verdient hatte._

Trotzdem wurde mir bei dem Gefühl unbehaglich, in einem Kristall gefangen zu sein.

 _Den Dolch solltest du übrigens für Notfälle in deinen Stiefel stecken._

Jetzt erst bemerkte ich die schmuckvolle, kleine Waffe. Sie hatte, wie alles aus Ebenerz wieder die silbernen Ornamente und strahlte etwas geheimnisvolles aus.

„Kann nicht schaden", sagte ich und steckte den Dolch in meinen Stiefel, der sogar eine unauffällige Lederscheide extra dafür hatte.

Es gab noch einen schwarzen Schild, den ich mir mit dem Bogen und einem Köcher voll Ebenerzpfeile auf den Rücken schnallte. Das Schwert ruhte in einer Scheide, die so aussah, als könnte man sie als Waffe benutzen, an meiner Seite.

So, ich bin fertig. Das Abenteuer kann anfangen.

* * *

 **Und das wars auch schon mit Kapitel 3, jetzt kann die story langsam in Fahrt kommen.**

 **Wie immer freu ich mich über reviews und versuch eure Ideen mit einzubringen^^**

 **Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)**


	4. Aufbruch

**Hey, Kapitel 4 ist endlich da ^^**

 **Mehr oder weniger ein filler, aber Kapitel 5 kommt das erste bisschen Lemon ^^**

 **(leider nur ein bisschen, mehr wäre an der Stelle einfach unpassend)**

 **Kapitel 4 Der Anfang**

Ich befestigte noch 40 zusätzliche Pfeile in einem zweiten Köcher an meinem Gürtel und packte alles an Proviant, was ich finden konnte, in einen Sack und verließ das Haus.

Leb wohl alte Hütte

Seit ich denken konnte, hatte ich noch nie mehr von der Welt gesehen als die Hütte und den Berg und ich wusste nicht ob ich je zurückkommen würde.

Auf einer alten Karte, die ich noch daheim gefunden hatte war Morthal im Westen, darüber war ein Haus eingezeichnet.. Jetzt wusste ich wohin ich gehen sollte, das einzige Problem war, dass ich nicht genau wusste, wo ich eigentlich war.

Irgendwo zwischen Dämmerstern und Winterfeste...

Da gab es nur Berge. Und ich wusste nicht, auf welchem ich mich befand.

 _Einfach nach Norden_

 _Irgendwann musst du auf eine der Straßen treffen_

Da das, das einzig sinnvolle war machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Vielleicht würde ich nie zurückkehren.

Vielleicht würde ich schon nach einigen Tagen sterben.

Oder Vielleicht würde ich in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten.

Das Risiko wars mir wert.

 _Werd nicht übermütig_

 _Es ist ein weiter Weg..._

Ach so weit, kann das doch nicht sein.

Wie sehr ich mich irrte.

Bei Sonnenuntergang traf ich endlich auf eine der Straßen und beschloss für die Nacht zu rasten.

Ich wollte gerade meine Rüstung unter einem Baum ablegen, um bequemer schlafen zu können, als mich die Stimme warnte.

 _Lass sie an_

„Warum ?", fragte ich verwirrt.

 _Nachts sind lichtscheue Gestalten unterwegs._

 _Deshalb sollte ein attraktives Mädchen wie du nicht nachts auf der Straße schlafen._

Mir kam das kalte Grausen, als ich erkannte, dass sie Recht hatte.

 _Lass den Helm auf und leg dich etwas weiter weg unter einen Busch. Das schwarze Metall sollte reichen, um dich in der Dunkelheit zu verbergen._

Ich nahm den Rat an und fand einen Busch, der ein ganzes Stück von der Straße entfernt wuchs.

Ich wollte keine Risiken eingehen.

Nach ein paar Happen Proviant legte ich mich hin und versuchte zu schlafen. Anfangs war es nicht gerade bequem in der schweren Rüstung zu sein, aber ich gewöhnte mich nach einer Weile daran und schlief ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich richtig beschissen.

Auf dem hartgefrorenen Boden zu schlafen, ist schlimm genug, es in einer Rüstung zu tun ist aber noch schlechter.

Mir tat alles weh und es war so kalt, dass ich meinen Atem in der Luft sah. Aber... mir war erstaunlicherweise gar nicht kalt. Obwohl es nachts gefroren haben musste, war mir angenehm warm.

 _Dein Vater war echt genial, seine Rüstung so zu verzaubern. Auch wenn ich nicht weiss, was passiert, wenn es warm wird._ Kicherte die Stimme.

Echt praktisch ohne die Kälte.

 _Aber ich glaub nicht, dass die Verzauberung auch die eisigen Temperaturen abhält, wenn du die immer gefrorenen Orte Skyrims besuchst oder dich ein Eiszauber erwischt._

„Man muss zufrieden sein, mit dem was man hat.", dachte ich und machte mich auf den Weg nach Westen.

Es war stinklangweilig und erschöpfend, mit der schweren Rüstung durch halb Skyrim zu marschieren.

Mit dem Gewicht der Rüstung kam ich eigentlich ganz gut klar, aber auf Dauer musste ich mich erst einmal daran gewöhnen.

Nach einem weiterem ereignislosen Tag gingen mir Die Vorräte aus. Wasser hatte ich genug, da immer wieder Schnee fiel den ich dann mit dem bisschen Magie, dass ich beherrschte schmelzen konnte.

Das Problem war nur, dass ich kaum Jagen konnte, wenn ich auf der Straße bleiben wollte.

„Man das is ja wieder beschissen", klagte ich.

Mir war trotz der Verzauberung kalt und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich einen Höhlenbären essen könnte.

 _Langsam wäre es angebracht, etwas essbares zu besorgen..._

Ich hatte seit drei Tagen nichts zu Jagen gesehen und seit einem Tag hatte ich nichts zu essen mehr.

Wenn du mir sagst, wo ich so was finde...

Darauf bekam ich keine Antwort.

War ja klar...

Seit ich kaum mehr etwas essbares hatte, war die Stimme schlecht gelaunt und rührte sich fast nur noch um bissige Kommentare zu machen.

„Du könntest mir ja auch mal helfen, weisst du", grummelte ich genervt vor mich hin, als ich plötzlich erschrak.

Trotz des Schneefalls konnte ich ein kleines Zelt zwischen einigen Bäumen erkennen.

„Wo Leute sind, ist auch Essen", dachte ich hoffnungsvoll, nichtsahnend dessen, was mich erwarten würde.

 _Stimmt. Und bei deinem Aussehen kannst du bestimmt gut … überzeugen um an das zu kommen, das du willst..._

Überzeugen,...

wie die Stimme das gesagt hatte, schwante mir übles.

Was meinst du mit überzeugen ?

 _Naja, du solltest keine Probleme haben, einen Mann um den Finger zu wickeln..._

Vergiss es! Ich werde nicht so tief sinken!

 _Und wenn du eine Woche an nichts zu Essen kommst ?_

Da wusste ich nicht mehr weiter.

Vielleicht wäre es wirklich meine einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben.

Aber zugeben wollte ich es nicht.

 _Vergessen, dass ich in deinem Kopf wohne ?_ Die Stimme kicherte wieder.

Bei der Aussicht auf Essen war plötzlich die miese Laune der letzten Tage vergessen und ich machte mich mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg.

Wird schon schiefgehen.

Ich ahnte nicht wie sehr es schiefgehen würde...


	5. Schwester

**Nach schier endloser Faulheit endlich Kapitel 5 ;)**

 **Viel Spaß beim lesen ^^**

 **Kapitel 5 Schwester**

Als ich näher kam stieg mir der Geruch von gebratenem in die Nase und ich seufzte.

Wer auch immer auf dem Hügel dort lagerte hatte etwas gutes zu essen, und würde bestimmt ein wenig davon abgeben.

Ich nahm meinen Helm ab, da ich so vielleicht sympathischer wirken würde, was meine Aussicht auf etwas essbares erhöhen sollte.

 _Gut mitgedacht_

Ich ignorierte das Kompliment und ging weiter, bis ich zu dem Lagerfeuer und dem Zelt kam. Vor dem Feuer saß ein Nord mittleren Alters, der mich seltsam anstarrte.

„Was willst du hier Süße ?", fragte er, nicht unbedingt freundlich.

„Du brätst da ein halbes Reh und ich hatte seit Tagen keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr. Was dagegen, wenn ich mir ein Stück nehme ?"

„Ich soll eine verdammte Dunkelefenschlampe füttern ?", lachte er dreckig.

So wie dieser stinkende Nord hatte mich noch niemand beleidigt. Naja ich kannte bisher auch nur meinen Vater und ignorierte den Kommentar.

„Wenn du was übrig hast"

„Auch noch frech werden, was ? Naja es gäbe da einen Weg mich zu überzeugen ..."

Ich wich zurück, als er auf mich zuging.

„Wenn du mir hier ein wenig … _Gesellschaft_ leisten würdest..."

Er betonte das Wort so, dass es mir kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

 _Verzieh dich, das gerät aus dem Ruder_

„Danke ich verzichte", antwortete ich dem Mann ein wenig zittrig.

Er kam näher.

„Na komm schon... is doch nicht so schwer..."

Ich stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen.

Nun konnte ich auf seinen Atem riechen, einen widerlichen Gestank, nach Tod.

Er packte mich am Kinn und ich versuchte wegzulaufen, aber sein Griff war zu stark. Plötzlich kam ich mir trotz meiner Rüstung so hilflos vor.

Er starrte mir mit dem Blick eines Tieres in die Augen und ich blickte vor Angst erstarrt zurück.

Nun drückte er mich mit seiner anderen Hand gegen den Baum.

„W-W-Was … w-was willst du von mir ? Nimm die Hände weg !"

„Ich glaub, das wissen wir beide und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können", erwiderte er mit einem abartigen Grinsen.

Der Nord ließ mein Kinn los und griff nach den kleinen Haken auf der Rückseite der Rüstung und öffnete ein paar davon. Klappernd fiel die Vorderseite meines Harnisches herunter.

„N-Nein..", stotterte ich.

„Hör auf..."

Als Antwort erhielt ich ein dreckiges Lachen.

„Du denkst immer noch, dass ich dich einfach laufen lassen würde ? Wie naiv."

Ich wollte nur noch weg von hier, aber der Nord hielt mich fest.

„Nah, rebellisch, was ? Das treib ich dir aus !"

Während er mich mit einer Hand weiter gegen den Baum drückte, griff seine andere rücksichtslos nach meinen Brüsten

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte er während ich von dem ungewohnten Schmerz aufstöhnte.

Vor Angst, was noch kommen würde konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Zuerst merkte ich nicht wie sich etwas tief in meinem Inneren regte, doch langsam schwand das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und eine uralte Macht die ich erst einmal spürte durchfloss mich.

Das Feuer brüllte, als es plötzlich um mich loderte.

Der Mann schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung auf, als er mich losließ und zurückstolperte.

„Du verdammte Hexe !", brüllte er, während er auf seine rauchenden Hände starrte.

Ich sackte langsam bei dem Baum zusammen und die Flammen erloschen langsam, als ich spürte, wie eine unglaubliche Erschöpfung über mich einbrach.

„Ich bring dich um !" , stotterte der Nord, während er sich von dem Schock erholte.

„ICH BRING DICH UM !" Er griff nach einem Schwert, das neben dem Lagerfeuer lag und kam näher.

Vor Schock und Erschöpfung konnte ich mich immer noch nicht bewegen und ich spürte wie mich mein Bewusstsein langsam verließ.

„Stirb du verdammte Elfenschlampe" Er kam näher.

Der Tod ist vermutlich besser, als das, was er mir angetan hätte...

 _Nicht aufgeben ! Das Feuer ist immer noch in dir !_

Mit letzter Kraft versuchte ich noch einmal die Flammen zu beschwören.

Nichts geschah. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

„Vater... Du hast für alles gesorgt, doch meine eigene Naivität bringt mich jetzt um. Vergib mir"

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, das eine verdammte Elfe nicht einmal dazu gut ist..."

Als er mit dem Schwert ausholte ließ ihn ein Geräusch erstarren.

„Wer ist da brüllte er zornentbrannt, als er in das Halbdunkel des Abends starrte"

Ich spürte, dass ich bald mein Bewusstsein verlieren würde, obwohl ich verzweifelt dagegen ankämpfte.

„Leg dich mit jemandem in deiner Größe an, Schwein", antwortete eine Stimme die ich nicht kannte.

„Für wem hälst du dich? Ich werde zuerst dir den Kopf abschlagen und dann der verdammten Hexe !"

„Das glaub ich nicht..."

Ein Mann in schwarzen Kleidern trat in den Schein des Lagerfeuers.

„Dein erbärmliches Leben endet hier, Nord"

Langsam wurde alles schwarz.

„Noch ein Elf ? Ich dachte schon du wärst gefährlich", höhnte der Breitschultrige Nord, als er auf den Neuankömmling losging.

Der Elf bewegte sich schneller, als die Schatten und durchschnitt dem Angreifer wortlos die Kehle.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall ließ mich wissen, dass es vorbei war.

„Ich bring dich hier weg, Schwester."

Ein Paar Hände hob mich sanft auf, als ich endgültig in Bewusstlosigkeit sank.

 **Das war mein erster Versuch mit Lemon, also nichts überragendes. Naja es wird aber nicht der Letzte gewesen sein ;)**

 **Und bevor irgendwelchen dummen Kommentare kommen: Vergewaltigungen in der Realität sind etwas, das nur Untermenschen auch nur in Betracht ziehen - ich hab den Kerl nicht ohne Grund sterben lassen**

 **Über den anderen Elfen könnt ihr ein wenig spekulieren.**

 **Wer ist er ?**

 **Warum nennt er Lucia Schwester ? Es ist keine Ungewöhnliche Umgangsform unter Dunkelelfen, oder ist er wirklich ihr Bruder ?**

 **Das nächste Kapitel sollte bis Freitag fertig sein^^**


End file.
